L'amour à toute épreuve
by kekenat
Summary: Hermione et Draco sont fiancé. Le mariage et pour dans une semaine, alors pourquoi Hermione se sent elle si mal. HGDM


Une charmante petite maison, une jeune femme et son futur mari venait d'aménageaient. Ils étaient toujours en train de défaire les cartons. C'est deux jeunes gens qui au temps du collège se détestaient, lui qui l'insultait toujours car elle n'avait pas suffisamment le sang pur pour qu'il la respecte. Elle qui le traitait de fouine et l'appelait toujours par son nom de famille. Ce temps là était bien révolus maintenant ils ne se disputés plus, au contraire ils s'aimaient. Ils s'étaient revus six mois auparavant et depuis ne se quitter plus, 1 mois avant Drago avait demandé à Hermione de l'épouser et elle avait dit oui.

Maintenant en plein dans leur préparatif du mariage ils aménageaient ensemble dans cette maison situé dans la banlieue résidentielle du Londres sorcier.

« Mione où est ce que je met le carton de la vaisselle ? » demanda Draco.

« Laisse le là, je vais m'en occuper. »

Elle passa par la porte charger d'une valise et fut saisie au passage par deux bras puissants qui lui retira sa valise avant de la serrer dans ces bras.

Le jeune homme serra sa future femme contre lui et l'embrassa amoureusement, Hermione répondit bien vite au baiser. Draco accentua la pression de ces lèvres et passa une main sous sa chemise et lui caressa doucement le dos.

Hermione se retira de son étreinte.

« Pardon, excuse moi. » lui murmura Draco tout contre ces lèvres.

« Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup et je te remercie de respecter mon choix. » elle l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres, puis plongea son regard chocolat dans les yeux orage du beau blond qui la tenait dans ces bras.

« Ne t'en fait pas, plus qu'une semaine et tu sera ma femme et je pourrai enfin te faire l'amour comme tu le mérite. »

Ils se sourirent et Hermione colla son front contre celui de son futur mari.

« Si tu savais comme je t'aime Mione, je suis vraiment chanceux que tu m'ai pardonné tout se que je t'ai fait quand on était à Poudlard. »

« Ne t'en fait pas, à l'époque, Harry n'avait pas encore tué Voldemort et tu étais sous l'influence de ton père. Et je suis heureuse que tu ais changé, car je t'aime. »

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

La journée passa ainsi, entre rangement et tendre câlin.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, Hermione dit à Draco qu'elle devait aller voir Ginny pour parler de sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur.

Elle s'éclipsa donc, mais ce que Draco ne savait pas c'était qu'Hermione n'allait pas seulement voir Ginny mais également Harry et Ron.

Elle arriva, chez Ron. Ils étaient déjà tous là.

Ron se leva et alla embrasser Hermione sur les lèvres. Hermione y répondant tant bien que mal, se sentant utilisé et malheureuse de faire du mal à Draco, car contrairement à ce que pensé les autres elle aimait vraiment son futur mari.

« Alors ça avance ? » demanda Ron.

« Oui aujourd'hui on à emménageaient la maison, elle est vraiment très jolie. »

« Ne t'en fait pas ma puce, dans une semaine se serra fini et on sera vengé, quand tu l'abandonnera devant le prêtre je veux être au premier rand pour sa gueule de serpentard se décomposé quand il comprendra que tu t'es moqué de lui. »

Hermione lui fit un pauvre sourire et détourna sa tête, puis s'extirpa de son étreint possessive.

Cela faisait 1 an qu'elle et Ron sortait ensemble, mais depuis le début de son histoire avec Draco, elle était distante envers le roux et ne coucher même plus avec lui, elle c'était rendu compte qu'il était capable de se servir d'elle pour une vengeance puérile, ce qui n'avait pas arrangé la situation fut la découverte d'un Draco tendre, attentionné, patient, qui ne la forçait pas à faire l'amour, alors que Ron n'en avait pas eu la patience. Ron l'avait pratiquement obligé à faire l'amour. Elle savait bien qu'elle ne l'aimait plus, mais elle était coincé, en effet il y a 7 mois elle avait voulu le quitter, mais il avait tenter de se suicider, Hermione ne voulant pas lui faire du mal rester avec lui.

Elle était tombée profondément amoureuse de l'ancien serpentard, qui la traité comme une princesse, en la faisant se sentir comme la personne la plus importante à ces yeux. Draco parlait très souvent d'enfant qu'il espérait avoir avec elle, avec qui il pourrait jouer et les aimé comme son père n'avait jamais fait avec lui.

Elle l'écoutait souvent parler de petit bébé qu'elle porterait, qu'il sentirait donné des coups de pieds depuis le ventre de leur mère, il avait les yeux brillant et les joues rouges quand il évoquait la possibilité de bientôt serrer son enfant dans ces bras.

Malheureusement tout cela était une mascarade, elle devait l'abandonner devant le prêtre et lui briser le cœur, mais en faisant cela elle allait briser le sien également.

Elle dit au revoir à ces amis pour retourner chez elle.

En arrivant à la maison, la table était mise et Draco était derrière les fourneaux et préparait à manger.

Quand il l'entendit ouvrir la porte il se retourna et un magnifique sourire vint illuminé ces traits.

« Coucou mon amour, je fait à manger. Bon par contre se sera pâte à la bolognaise car on peut dire que le frigo et vide. »

« Ne t'en fait pas, c'est très bien… » Sa voie se brisa et elle éclata en sanglot.

Draco fut paniqué et traversa la cuisine pour la serrer dans ces bras.

« Mon cœur, pourquoi pleure tu ? »

« C'est rien, je me dit juste que j'ai de la chance de t'avoir. » elle se serra encore plus contre le torse du blond.

« Eh mon amour, faut pas pleurer pour ça, tu sais que je t'aime et que je ferais tout pour te rendre heureuse. Stop arrête de pleurer et vient manger, pour que l'on puisse après aller se coucher et que je puisse te serrer encore plus dans mes bras. » Il l'embrassa et la guida jusqu'à la table.

La semaine passa vite, trop vite aux yeux de Hermione qui voyait son rêve se terminé.

C'était la veille du mariage, Hermione était devant l'église où il devait se dérouler.

Elle vit Harry arriver et se dirigea vers lui, elle devait lui parler.

« Harry vient s'il te plait, il faut que je te parle. »

Il la suivit à l'écart de tout le monde.

« Harry, j'en peux plus, je ne peux pas abandonné Draco devant l'hôtel, je suis tombé amoureuse de lui. »

« Non, tu ne peux pas faire ça à Ron, Hermione, il t'aime et toi aussi je suis sûr que tu l'aime, tu t'es laissé prendre par ton rôle. »

Il devint menaçant et attrapa Hermione par le col de sa robe.

« Ecoute moi bien, tu vas le laissé tomber comme il le mérite, tu à intérêt à le faire, je te préviens que si tu ne le fait pas, je te tue. »

Il la laissa là et elle s'effondra en pleure.

Hermione ne se calma pas pendant toute la journée et le soir arriva.

Elle se trouvait dans la chambre et vit Draco entrer, fatigué d'avoir du courir à droite à gauche, elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit et se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Draco interrompit le baiser en voyant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Ma puce que ce passe t'il ? »

« Je veux que tu me fasse l'amour. » dit elle.

Cette phrase coupa le souffle de Draco. Il l'embrassa passionnément et elle le tira avec elle sur le lit.

Il s'allongea sur elle et entreprit de la déshabillé, voulant enfin sentir sa peau nue sous lui.

Il l'embrassait tendrement, puis passionnément en la caressant partout sur le corps.

Il se dévêtis lui aussi et prépara Hermione, lentement, attentivement à ce qui aller suivre.

Quand il la senti prête à le recevoir, il voulu attraper sa baguette pour lancer un sort de contraception, mais Hermione lui bloqua le bras. Il la regarda avec interrogation et elle lui dit simplement.

« Fait moi un enfant. »

L'entendre lui demandait ça le rendit fou de bonheur et il entra en elle doucement.

Elle entoura ces jambes autour de ces hanches et il lui fit l'amour passionnément, amoureusement, elle y répondit comme si c'était la dernière fois, car ça l'était pour elle.

Une fois qu'il eurent atteint l'orgasme tout les deux en même temps, d'un même cris, il s'allongea et la pris dans ces bras avant de s'endormir laissant Hermione les yeux grands ouvert dans l'obscurité.

Elle ne parvenait pas à s'endormir, elle était trop triste, trop désespérée, elle se creusée le cerveau à la recherche d'une solution qu'elle ne trouva pas. Elle ne s'endormi que tôt le matin.

Draco s'étira le lendemain matin, heureux, reposé, le corps chaud de sa future femme contre lui, il était au paradis.

Il se tourna vers sa tendre moitié et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

Les yeux d'Hermione papillonnèrent puis s'ouvrirent.

« Bonjour mon amour. » dit Draco, un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Bien dormi ? »

« Oui merci et toi ? » menti t'elle.

« Comme un bébé, je n'ai jamais était aussi bien. Merci, tu m'as fait un cadeau merveilleux hier soir. Je t'aime tant. » Il l'embrassa et l'attira plus prêt de lui.

« Je t'aime tant moi aussi. »

« Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'a dit hier soir ? » demanda Draco.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Que tu voulais que je te fasse un enfant. »

Hermione rougit, La veille elle c'était laissé emporté par la passion.

« Oui je le pensais. »

« Alors j'espère qu'un petit être grandira bientôt dans ton ventre. » dit il tout en embrassant le ventre d'Hermione.

« Je t'aime, ne l'oubli jamais. » dit elle les larmes aux yeux.

« Eh, ne t'en fait pas je le sais, on dirais que tu va me quitter. »

Hermione ne répondit pas mais lui fit un petit sourire.

« Aller lève toi, il faut que tu te prépare afin de devenir Mme Malefoy. »

Il la poussa hors du lit pour qu'elle aille sous la douche.

Hermione se glissa dans la douche, l'eau chaude lui coulant sur le corps et lui faisant du bien. Sans s'en rendre compte les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Elle savait que le moment où elle devrait quitter le doux cocon des bras de Draco allait arriver, elle allait devoir l'abandonné et lui briser le cœur, elle n'avait pas le choix, il y avait les menaces de Harry, puis Ron qui pouvait se suicider. Elle n'était pas heureuse, bien au contraire, elle ne c'était jamais senti plus mal qu'à ce moment là.

Elle se doucha et sortit de la salle de bain, elle trouva Draco assis à al table en train de boire un café.

« Je doit aller à la salle, il me tarde que l'on soit marier. » dit Draco.

« D'accord. Je t'y rejoins vite. »

« Tu as intérêt, et n'essaye pas de t'échapper, je te retrouverais toujours. » dit Draco.

Il avait dit cela en rigolant, mais il n'avait jamais était aussi proche de la vérité.

Il partit et l'enfer commença pour Hermione, elle devait s'habiller pour son mariage qui n'aurait pas lieu.

Une demi heure passa ainsi, sans qu'elle ne sache pas quoi faire.

Puis elle se décida à bouger, elle ne revêtit pas sa robe de marié mais fila à l'église.

Quand elle y arrivé elle chercha désespérément Draco et le trouva enfin en train de revêtir son costume, il se tenait au milieu de la pièce, de dos à la porte, à ces côté son meilleur ami Blaise lui parler pour le calmer. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se retourna vers Hermione et sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il demanda alors à Blaise de les laisser.

« Mon cœur que ce passe t'il ? » demanda t'il

Hermione fondit en larme et il traversa la pièce pour la prendre dans ces bras.

Elle se détacha de lui et retira sa bague et la lui tendit.

Drago sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Je ne comprend pas. »

« Je ne peux pas t'épouser, je devais te séduire et te briser le cœur, je suis désolé d'avoir jouer avec toi, mais je suis tombé amoureuse de toi, réellement et je suis vraiment désolé de te faire du mal, j'espère que tu pourra me pardonner. »

« Alors tout était faux, tu ne m'aime pas ? » demanda avec désespoir Draco.

« Si je suis désespérément amoureuse de toi, je t'aime plus que ma propre vie. »

« Alors ce n'est pas grave, épouse moi, si tu m'aime, je te pardonne. Je t'en prie Hermione ne m'abandonne pas. »

Hermione ne revenait pas qu'il puisse lui pardonner de lui avoir menti.

« Je ne peux pas, je n'en ai pas le droit, je doit partir, sache que je t'aimerais toujours, pardonne moi. » elle l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres, un baiser d'adieu et tourné les talons pour s'enfuir.

Elle laissa Draco désespéré dans la piève, la bague dans une main, les larmes coulant librement sur ces joues. Il s'effondra par terre et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, Blaise rentra dans la pièce et se précipita vers lui.

« Draco, que ce passe t'il ? » demanda son ami.

« Elle m'a quitté, ce n'était qu'une comédie. J'ai tellement mal. »

Blaise le serra très fort dans ces bras.

Hermione courait dans les rues et arriva chez Ginny, là il y avait Harry mais pas Ron.

« Tu as fait le bon choix. » dit harry.

« Tait toi je te déteste. » Elle alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre et pleura tant qu'elle pu avant de s'endormir de désespoir.

Un mois avait passé, Hermione c'était installé chez Ron, mais rien n'allait plus, il devenait de plus en plus irritable et violent.

Hermione n'allait pas bien, elle avait des nausées et son moral ne s'arrangeait pas.

Ce jour là elle sortait du bureau du bureau du médicomâge, il venait de lui diagnostiquait ce qu'elle avait, rien qui ne dure plus de neuf mois lui avait t'il répondu. Le mos était dit, elle était tombée enceinte, de Draco, elle en était très heureuse, ainsi elle garderait quelque chose de lui.

Elle rentrait chez Ron, pour lui annoncer, elle voulait lui faire mal, comme lui, lui faisait mal.

Elle le trouva assis sur le canapé comme à son habitude.

« Alors il à dit quoi ? » demanda Ron.

« Que je suis enceinte. »

« Comment, mais c'est pas possible, on à pas fait l'amour depuis, plusieurs mois. »

« Je sais, tu n'es pas le père, c'est Draco. »

Ron se leva d'un coup, vert de rage.

« Tu veux me dire que tu as couché avec ce bâtard ? » demanda le roux.

« Non nous avons fait l'amour. »

Il l'attrapa par le bras et la poussa vers la porte sans ménagement.

« Dégage, je veux plus jamais te voir. »

« T'en mieux, moi non plus, j'enverrai Ginny chercher mes affaires. »

Il ne l'écoutait plus, il lui mit une gifle violente et lui claqua la porte au nez.

« Bon beh ça c'est passé mieux que je ne l'espéré. »

Elle partit en direction de chez ces parents, pour s'y installer.

Elle frappa à la porte et se fut sa mère qui vint lui ouvrir.

« Ma chérie, que fait tu ici ? »

« Je vient reprendre ma chambre. Si elle est toujours libre ? »

« Bien sûr vient. »

C'est ainsi qu'Hermione rentra chez ses parents.

Le lendemain elle invita sa petite sœur Gabrielle de 12 ans à aller boire un chocolat, elle voulait lui dire quelque chose d'important.

Elle s'installèrent dan un café et commandèrent deux chocolat, ce café Hermione l'aimait bien, elle y venait souvent avec Draco quand ils étaient ensemble, inconsciemment elle espéré le revoir.

« Bon alors Gaby, je voulais te dire quelque chose d'important. Il y à pas longtemps je sortais avec un garçon qui s'appelle Draco et, maintenant nous ne somme plus ensemble, mais je vais avoir un bébé. Tu es contente ? » demanda Hermione.

« Je vais être tata, c'est trop cool, il me tarde trop. Pourquoi tu n'es plus avec son papa ? »

« C'est une histoire compliqué. Tu veux un croissant avec ton chocolat ? »

« Oh oui. »

« Bon reste là, je vais aller t'en chercher un à la boulangerie et après on reprend cette discutions. »

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, seulement au moment de l'ouvrir elle se retrouva en face d'un beau blond, aussi surpris qu'elle de la trouver ici. Hermione eu soudain très chaud, puis sa vue se brouilla et elle s'effondra. Draco ne dut qu'à ses réflexes d'attrapeur de pouvoir la rattraper.

Gabrielle qui avait vu la scène accourue.

« Mione, ça va. » la jeune fille était très inquiète. Draco regardait Gabrielle, sa ressemblance avec Hermione était flagrante.

« Vient je l'emmène à Ste mangouste. » Il tira la petite fille dehors et il les firent transplanés tout les trois jusqu'à l'hôpital sorcier.

« Bonjour, mon amie c'est évanoui. »

« Très bien mettez là sur ce brancard, on va s'occuper d'elle. »

Le médicomâge commença à s'éloigner quand Gabrielle le rattrapa.

« Attendez. Vous devez savoir qu'elle est enceinte. »

Draco sentit ses jambes lâcher et il s'assit sur une chaise.

Gabrielle s'approcha de lui, et s'assit à côté.

« Tu connais ma sœur ? »

« Oui j'étais son petit copain il y à peine un mois. »

« Alors c'est toi son papa ? » demanda Gaby.

« A qui ? »

« Beh au bébé. »

« Je ne sais pas, peut être. »

Ils attendirent en silence jusqu'à que quelqu'un s'approche d'eux.

« Bonjour, vous êtes là pour Mlle Granger ? »

« Oui, je suis sa sœur, et lui c'est le père de son bébé. »

« Bien alors comme vous devez le savoir Mlle Granger est enceinte d'à peu près un mois. Et son malaise est dû à un trop plein de stress. Là elle se repose, vous pouvez aller la voir, elle va bien et le bébé aussi. »

Il s'éloigna les laissant seul. Il n'y avait plus de doute, il allait être père.

« Tu peux y aller si tu veux, je vais attendre un peu. » dit gabrielle.

« Merci. » Draco partit en direction de la chambre d'où était sortit le médicomâge.

Il entra et la vit, allongé sur le lit, les yeux fermés. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et se figea.

« Que fait tu là ? » demanda t'elle la voie pâteuse.

« Je viens voir comment tu vas. »

« Ça va. Où est Gabrielle ? » Demanda t'elle.

« Elle est dans la salle d'attente. »

Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit au bord du lit.

« Heu… j'ai appris pour le bébé. Est-ce que… est ce que c'est le mien ? »

« Oui, c'est toi le père. »

Draco fut vraiment soulagé d'entendre la nouvelle.

« Mais ne t'en fait pas je ne te demande rien, c'est moi qui l'ai voulu cet enfant. »

« Tu te moque de moi, tu crois que je vais rester à l'écart de mon enfant. »

« Je sais pas. »

« Mione écoute, j'aimerais comprendre, pourquoi le jour de notre mariage si tu m'aimais vraiment, ne m'a tu pas épousé ? Je t'avais pardonné. »

« Déjà il faut que tu sache que avant d'être avec toi j'étais avec Ron et c'est eux qu'on eu cette idée de vengeance. Et puis la veille du mariage j'ai demandé à Harry si je ne pouvais pas tout arrêter et me marier avec l'homme qu j'aimais, toi. C'est alors qu'il c'est énervé et qu'il m'a dit que si je ne te quitter pas devant l'hôtel il me tuerai. Je n'ai pas eu le choix, c'est pourquoi le soir je t'ai supplié de me faire l'amour et que j'ai pas voulu que l'on se protège, je voulais que tu me face un enfant et que ainsi je garde quelque chose de toi. Ça ma permis aussi de quitter Ron il y à juste quelque jour, je lui est dit que j'étais enceinte de toi et il m'a foutu dehors. J'en pouvais plus, il était tellement violent. Toi à côté tu étais tellement doux, aimant, j'en pleurais tout le temps. Tu as même attendu 6 mois pour faire l'amour, alors que Ron m'a pratiquement obligé à le faire au bout d'une semaine. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. »

Draco l'avait écouté parlé, l'avait vu pleurer, il était en colère contre Ron, comment pouvais t'on être aussi mauvais, et Harry, lui le sauveur du monde menacé sa meilleure amie pour une histoire de vengeance.

Il la serra dans ces bras et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Tu sais je t'aime toujours et j'aimerais vraiment prendre soin de toi et de notre enfant, même si on est plus ensemble. »

« C'est vrai, tu m'aime encore ? »

« Oh oui plus que tout, je te pardonne ce que tu as fait, tu n'avais pas le choix, même si je pense que tu aurais du m'en parler. » dit Draco.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Tu es d'accord pour réaménager avec moi, dans notre maison, avec notre enfant et ensuite ces frères et sœur. »

« Oh oui plus que tout. »

« Et bientôt on se mariera et on sera vraiment heureux. »

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement sur cette promesse.

EPILOGUE

Hermione fut réveillé par les cris de son fils affamait.

Elle voulu se lever mais un bras la retint.

« Ne bouge pas mon cœur je vais le chercher reste au chaud. » dit Draco en se levant pour aller chercher Thomas, leur fils âgé de plus d'un an.

Après leur retrouvaille dans l'hôpital 2 ans auparavant, il s'en était passé des choses. Draco et Hermione c'était marié.

Ginny avait quitté Harry qu'elle trouvait trop gamin et sortait maintenant avec Blaise qui la rendait heureuse.

Draco revint avec la petite tête brune dans ces bras. Thomas était un magnifique bébé, brun aux yeux acier. Il ressemblé à son père à s'y méprendre sauf les cheveux.

Draco donna le bébé à sa femme qui lui donna le biberon.

« Oh c'est bon mon cœur ? »

Draco rigola se qui fit lever la tête à Hermione.

« Quoi ? »

« J'adore quand tu lui parle comme ça, je te trouve trop mignonne. »

Elle lui tira la langue.

Une fois le biberon fini, Draco alla reposer son fils dans le berceau et vint serrer sa femme dans ces bras.

«Tu c'est mon cœur j'ai un truc à te dire. » dit hermione.

« Quoi donc mon ange ? »

« Ça te dirais de donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur à Thomas ? »

« Oui j'aimerais beaucoup, alors il faut s'y mettre. » dit il en la renversant sous lui.

« Pas la peine, car il est déjà en route. »

« Comment ça, tu veux dire… que… tu es enceinte ? »

« Oui mon cœur, j'attend un enfant. » dit Hermione en souriant.

Draco la serra fort contre lui en l'embrassant de milles baiser.

« Je suis si heureux, au je t'aime tant mon amour. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime mon ange. »

« Draco l'embrassa tendrement et embrassa également son ventre.

« Toi aussi je t'aime. »


End file.
